Happiness
by Flyinglion
Summary: An epilogue to 'A Wrinkle in Time".


**Disclaimer: **The Wrinkle in Time trilogy does not belong to me, and I make no money off this story.

**Author's note: **Hi! I'm new to this site, and this is my first fic! It's a final chapter to 'A Wrinkle in Time'. Thanks to my sister, Amela333, for helping me proofread/edit it. I'd love to hear your feedback, so please feel free to review with any comments or suggestion. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Meg sat at her desk. It was the end of social studies class, and her teacher, Miss Porter, was handing out the grades from the test two days ago. Calvin had helped her study, so she was more confident than she had in the past, though she couldn't totally suppress the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She anxiously drummed her fingers on her desk and glanced at Calvin who was receiving his grade. He looked pleased as he glanced at the paper.

"Here you are," said Miss Porter, sliding the test face down across the table to where Meg sat. Her heart was pounding. Taking a deep breath, she looked nervously down at the paper. She squeezed her eyes shut as she flipped it over, and slowly, very slowly, squinted them open. What she saw made her gasp in disbelief. It was an 'A'.

"I take it you are pleased with your grade, Meg?" said her teacher. Meg nodded.

"Yes Ma'am!" she exclaimed, eyes bulging and a grin spreading across her face.

"I'm glad," said Miss Porter.

Beaming with pride, Meg looked at Calvin. "Thank you," she mouthed to him.

He smiled back at her. "You're welcome."

Later that day,!after school had finished, Meg saw Charles Wallace sitting on the front stoop as she walked to the door from the school bus. "Hello, Meg," Charles Wallace said.

"Hi," she said, smiling at her little brother.

"So, you did well on your test?" he said.

"Yes, I got an 'A'," Meg exclaimed proudly.

"Congratulations," he said, his small mouth smiling up at her.

"I can't wait to tell Mother and Father, only I want to wait until dinner."

"I'm sure they'll be very proud," said Charles Wallace, nodding.

"So," she asked, sighing and sitting beside him, "what are you out here for?"

"It's a beautiful day. I want to enjoy it," Charles said.

Meg nodded and took a deep breath of the fresh air. "It is nice," she agreed, "but I think I'm going to go inside." He shrugged, and Meg stood, careful not to bump him as she opened the door As she walked into the kitchen, she saw her mother at the stove, stirring something in their largest pot. "Mmm, it smells delicious," said Meg.

"I'm glad. I've been working on it all afternoon," she said, looking down into the stew. Suddenly, there was a rather loud popping sound.

"I take it Father's up to his usual experiments?" Meg asked. Her mother nodded.

"He's been in there for hours now," she said, stirring the soup once more.

"I suppose I'll go and see what he's up to," Meg said, placing her book bag on the table. She then walked down the narrow hallway to her father's laboratory. She saw her father wearing rubber gloves, goggles, and a large face mask. He was pouring powder into a bowl that contained a thick, reddish, smooth-looking substance. It unexpectedly bubbled and popped, sending part of the substance in Meg's direction. Meg gasped and shuffled backwards, avoiding the bizarre liquid.

"Hello, Meg," said her father.

"Hello, Father," Meg said.

"How was school?" he asked, the substance popping once more.

Meg wanted to just tell him about her grade now, but she decided against I; best to save it till later. "Not bad," she eventually said as she took a closer look at the substance. She reached her hand out.

"Don't touch that!" he said frantically.

Meg flinched. "Sorry," she said hurriedly, backing away.

"Quite all right, dear. It's just that I'm not exactly sure yet what would happen if you touched it, and I think it better to stay on the safe side and steer clear of fact, could you ever possibly get my chemistry book from my study?" he said, his voice anxious. "Be careful bringing it back in though – as you saw, this splatters everywhere. In fact, just leave it at the door."

"Okay," Meg said, walking down the hall into his study. His dark, distressed, wooden desk was inundated with papers and notes, and his walls were covered with books. She searched through the 'C' section of the bookcase until finally finding the book. She slid it out and hurried back to the lab.

"Here you go, Father," said Meg, placing the book in the doorway.

"Thank you very much," he said, hurrying over to get it. Meg walked back down the hallway into the kitchen.

"We'll be eating in about an hour and a half," Meg's mother said.

"All right," Meg said.

"Get to your homework," said her mother. Meg nodded, picked up her book bag, and walked down a different hallway to the spiral staircase that led upstairs to the second floor and the attic.

Meg sat at her desk, attempting to do her homework, but all she could think of was breaking the news about her grade over dinner. She checked the time. Only forty more minutes. Meg couldn't remember the last time she got an 'A'. She couldn't wait.

After what seemed like several lifetimes, Dennys's voice called up to her from the stairway. "Meg, it's time for dinner!"

"I'll be down in a minute," she shouted back She closed her English book, shut the light, and headed for the staircase. The walk downstairs seemed to take forever. Once Meg reached the first floor, she walked down the hall and turned right into the dining room. Her mother was placing food on the table, Charles Wallace was sitting properly in his seat, and the twins were chasing each other around the room.

"Boys, sit down," Meg's mother said. After a fair amount of pushing and shoving, the twins sat, shifting in their seats. Meg followed, albeit much more cooperatively. "Everything is on the table, so let's begin," said their mother. Dennys took the pot of stew and began pouring it into his bowl, Charles Wallace took a pork chop, and Meg, some green beans.

"So, I got my Social Studies test results back today," Meg began, attempting – and failing – to keep her excitement out of her tone. She paused for a minute, adding effect; she'd been practicing the pause for the last twenty minutes in her room. "I got an 'A'!"

Her parents gasped, beaming at their daughter.

"That's wonderful!" said her mother.

"We're so proud," her father said, patting her own the shoulder, "And you should be too."

"It's all thanks to Calvin," Meg said as she spooned stew into her dish. "He helped me study for it. I couldn't have done it without him."

"Smart _and _modest. We have a good one here," said her mother to her father, winking. Meg grinned, and the family began to eat.

That night, Meg was lying in bed. A storm was coming. Wind was blowing and rain was pounding down on the windows and roof. A flash of lighting lit the entire room, and thunder boomed so loudly, she swore it rattled the house. But unlike in the past, Meg was not scared. Slowly, her eyes closed and she began drifting off to sleep. Everything was going to be all right.


End file.
